El baile de Fantasía
by Kuroihoshii21
Summary: Hoy se celebra el desfile de Fantasía, pero ¿que pasara cuando Juvia escuche palabras que no debió escuchar?¿Gray será honesto con sus sentimientos frente a Juvia?


_pensamientos_

* * *

Hoy era un día muy especial en Magnolia porque luego de un año, hoy se celebra el desfile de Fantasía, todos los habitantes están muy emocionados y claro, en especial están muy emocionados todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail ya que este año también querían dejar una gran impresión a todos en Magnolia.

En el gremio todos estaban ocupados realizando trabajos para tener todo listo en la noche, a excepción de algunos que estaban fuera de la ciudad realizando misiones, aunque ya la gran mayoría iban terminando para volver a la ciudad y participar en el tan esperado desfile; Una de esas personas era Juvia, que ya estaba entrando en la ciudad pensando que haría este año y esperaba con ansias que fuera con Gray.

-Espero poder estar más cerca de Gray-sama para poder pasar una hermosa velada- decía mientras fantaseaba con Gray.

Mientras tanto en el gremio, las tareas estaban ya asignadas para cada grupo, los grupos eran: el de las chicas: encargadas de la decoración y del entretenimiento. Y el de los chicos: encargados de los fuegos artificiales y de organizar las cosas en su respectivo lugar.

-AH ya quiero que comience el desfile ¡quiero prender los fuegos artificiales ya!- gritaba Natsu por todo el lugar.

-aye, sir.-respondía Happy con mucho entusiasmo.

-oye oye oye ya tranquilízate, porque estés emocionado no significa que el desfile comience más rápido idiota- decía Gray mientras regañaba a Natsu

-ah? Quieres pelea maldito pervertido en boxers- le responde Natsu

-¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?! Yo estoy vesti… AAAAAAHHHH-decía Gray sorprendido mientras se daba cuenta que solo llevaba su ropa interior.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír mientras que el Maestro y Mirajane se acercaban a ellos para darles una información:

-Escuchen todos, este año será un poco diferente el evento que estamos preparando para esta noche- decía Makarov

-Así es-informaba Mirajane-este año finalizando el desfile, hemos decidido que habrá un baile de disfraces y antifaces elegante en el gremio y el Maestro y yo seremos los organizadores.

-Así que esta noche deben venir disfrazados y no se preocupen con quien van a estar en el baile,-terminaba de informar Makarov con un rostro algo pícaro.- porque cuando comience el baile noso….BOOM!-interrumpe Mirajane golpeando al maestro-bueno creo que hablamos demasiado, eso es todo, sigan en lo suyo por favor. Ahora se lo informaremos a las chicas, confiamos en ustedes para que terminen sus trabajos.

Todos quedaron con un rostro un poco asustado, pero, ellos realmente estaban pensando en que estaban tramando para el baile.

-Con que un baile eh? Hmmmm-decía Gajeel-esas cosas no van conmigo.

-No? JA! Pero yo pensaba que querías invitar a Levy-decía Natsu con un tono un poco burlón.

-A si,-respondía Gajeel algo nervioso- pues ¿¡y tú qué!? No pensabas invitar a Lucy.

-yo…-decía Natsu con la cabeza baja y sonrojado- cállate.

-¿y tú qué Gray? No tienes a alguien en mente, como Juvia- pregunta Natsu con rostro pícaro.

Mientras ellos estaban hablando, Juvia ya había llegado al gremio y estaba buscando a Gray cuando en el camino se da cuenta que por donde pasaba estaban todos los muchachos hablando, entonces Juvia se acerca y quieres saber de qué están hablando así que escondida empieza a escuchar…

_-¿Juvia?-pensaba Gay- por… por qué de repente me late más rápido el corazón y por qué pienso en ella__. _— YO… yo…. ¡No!, Juvia es… solo…. Solo una amiga, además ella siempre está siguiéndome y molestándome—dice Gray, pero con rostro algo arrepentido de lo que dijo— ¿_yo por qué dije eso?._

Juvia mientras escuchaba eso, sintió que su corazón le pesaba y solamente quería llorar así que, en silencio, dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino y a lo lejos se escuchaba un débil sollozo.

-¿A quién tratas de engañar Gray?—le dice Natsu seriamente—Todos sabemos que la quieres, deberías ser más honesto contigo mismo idiota.

Gray algo sonrojado se siente un poco aliviado y con una voz débil dice-…si…-.

En el otro grupo, las chicas, ya casi estaban terminando, pero Lucy recordó algo y le preguntó a Mirajane:

-Mira, ¿no se suponía que Juvia llegaba hoy de la misión?-

-Tienes razón ahora que lo pienso, tal vez se fue a su casa—

-Estoy preocupada voy a ir a buscarla—

Lucy parte del gremio y caminando por la cuidad encuentra la casa de Juvia se acerca y toca la puerta.

-¿Juvia, estás ahí?—pregunta Lucy

No hay respuesta

-Juvia, sé que estás ahí, por favor ábreme—

De pronto se abre un poco la puerta y habla una ahogada voz

-¿Eres tú Lucy-san?

-Si soy YOO…- dice Lucy gritando y siente que la toman del brazo y la halan dentro de la casa.

Cuando Lucy entra ve todas las luces apagadas hasta que una se enciende y ella ve a Juvia y le pregunta:

-pero, ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué estás así?...

Y Juvia le responde llorando:

- Es… es… ES GRAY-SAMA—

-¿y qué pasó?, ¿qué te hizo?—

Entonces ahí Juvia le explica lo que pasó y Lucy se da cuenta de la situación.

_- Ya veo, ese Gray ,nunca es sincero consigo mismo pero yo sé que no tuvo la intensión de decirlo y hacer sentir mal a Juvia—piensa Lucy_

Así que Lucy tuvo una idea y le dijo a Juvia:

-Mira, sé que Gray se pasó de idiota. —Le dice para que se tranquilice— ¿Tú sabes qué hay de especial hoy, cierto?

-Sí, es el desfile—responde Juvia—pero Juvia no quiero ir.

-Vamos Juvia anímate, será divertido—le dice Lucy—después del desfile habrá un evento muy especial sólo para los del gremio y es un baile de disfraces y antifaces elegante, por favor ven con nosotros será divertido, además quiero que te des cuenta de algo, Gray no es sincero con...—se interrumpe pensando en que eso no le corresponde decírselo—no es nada, sabes, tengo el disfraz perfecto para ti si estás interesada.

-Está bien, iré, pero sólo porque tú me lo pediste—le dice Juvia algo animada.

-Bien, entonces manos a la obra—

Entonces Lucy lleva a Juvia a su apartamento y le muestra todos los vestidos que tiene y le da la libertad de escoger el que quiera y ella le sugiere uno, es de color azul turquesa largo hasta las rodilla dejando descubierta la pierna izquierda , sin cuello y sin mangas con detalles en color plata desde el busto cayendo hasta el lado derecho del vestido. Aunque el vestido era muy sencillo a Juvia le encantaba así que lo escogió y Lucy le coloca una condición:

-Como es un baile de disfraces y antifaces, quiero que te coloques una peluca y un antifaz que haga juego—

-¿y para qué una peluca?—pregunta Juvia

-bueno, es para que no te reconozcan.

-está bien—

La peluca era de color negro y el antifaz era de color plateado, Juvia pensaba que se veía muy linda y Lucy ya estaba arreglada para ir tanto al desfile como para el baile.

-Bueno el desfile ya debe empezar, ultima oportunidad, ¿estas segura que no quieres venir al desfile?—pregunta Lucy

Juvia después de pensarlo le dice decidida—Lucy-san, muchas gracias por todo, no, si iré a ver desfile.

Lucy y Juvia ya habían llegado al centro de la ciudad donde ya casi empezaba el desfile, Lucy se despide de Juvia y se va donde la esperan todos y le preguntan dónde había estado, ella responde que no era algo importante y que comenzaran.

Mientras eso Gray se preguntaba dónde estaba Juvia, pero, por más preocupado que estuviera tenía que seguir en el desfile.

Juvia debajo ese disfraz nadie la reconocía así se sentía segura de que Gray no la reconocería, pero en el fondo no estaba enojada con Gray, solamente se sentía triste. Pero sin que eso le quitara la diversión, disfrutó ver a todos sus compañeros de Fairy Tail en el desfile.

Lugo de que el desfile terminara, todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail se reunieron dentro del gremio en el salón principal, todos estaban disfrazados y casi ninguno se reconocía, entre los presentes estaba Juvia; todos estaban esperando a los organizadores, el maestro y Mirajane, para que dieran inicio al baile y dieran la sorpresa. Luego de una pequeña espera se dieron a presentar los organizadores.

-Gracias a todos por venir, espero que esta noche sea inolvidable y que se diviertan mucho—dice Mirajane.

-Bueno, para comenzar el baile, les diremos la sorpresa que les teníamos preparados, la sorpresa es, ¡QUE LAS PAREJAS SERÁN ESCOGIDAS POR UN REFLECTOR!—dice el maestro emocionado.

-¡COMENZEMOS!—anuncia Mirajane.

Todos miraron con una cara de sorpresa ante la noticia pero todos estaban animados para saber cuál sería su pareja de la noche. Acto seguido, las luces se apagaron y un gran reflector de color azul se enciende y una voz anuncia.

-MUY BIEN, la primera pareja de la noche es…- dice dejando suspenso y redoble de tambores— ¡Gajeel y Levy!

Se escucharon aplausos y el reflector los iluminó a los 2, ellos estaban aún perplejos pero Gajeel se animó a extenderle la mano a Levy y le dice:

-Si… si no hay opción…- lo dice algo sonrojado.

Levy con una gran sonrisa le dice: -Claro, bailemos—

Luego vuelve a hablar ve la voz y anuncia:

-La segunda pareja de la noche es…-redoble de tambores— ¡Natsu y Lucy!—

Lucy llena de felicidad le toma las manos a Natsu y le dice:-¡Vamos a divertirnos Natsu!

Natsu muy sonrojado le asiente con la cabeza y empiezan a bailar.

Luego de un tiempo ya sólo faltaba una pareja.

-¡Muy bien!, esta noche será muy divertida, ahora la última pareja de la noche es…. ¡Gray y Juvia!

-AH! ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Dónde está Juvia?—dice la voz—Bueno creo que hoy no se presentó.

Gray pensaba en irse en ese momento ya que no estaba la persona que esperaba hasta que…

-WOW! ¡Esperen, aquí hay una inda joven que espera a su caballero para bailar!

El reflector ilumina a la chica (que llevaba un hermoso vestido azul turquesa y un antifaz) y Gray la puede ver mejor y piensa que se le hace un poco familiar.

-¿¡QUÉ ESPERAS GRAY?!—Le grita Natsu—Sácala a bailar.

Entonces Gray piensa que no haría daño bailar una pieza con ella, se le acerca y le pregunta:

-¿Me concedería esta pieza señorita?—

Juvia lo duda un momento, su cabeza le dice que no pero su corazón le dice que sí. Entonces con decisión mira al chico de esmoquin negro con camisa Roja con antifaz negro…

-Sí—

Entonces todos comienzan a bailar y Gray mira detenidamente a su compañera de baile pensando que la había visto en algún lugar, Juvia se siente un poco incómoda y Gray se da cuenta y se disculpa aunque el sigue pensando en que ya la había visto poniéndose algo distraído.

-¿Te pasa algo?—le pregunta la chica con voz suave y tierna.

-Oh no, lo siento, lo que pasa…-

-No te preocupes, me lo puedes contar, será un secreto—

Gray duda por un momento si contarle o no, pero al final decide comentarle.

-Hoy estaba esperando a alguien para decirle lo mucho que me importa, solo por esa razón quise venir—

Juvia con curiosidad le pregunta:- ¿me gustaría saber cuál es la afortunada, podrías decírmelo?

-Es una compañera del gremio y siempre está al pendiente mío, aunque algunas veces es molesta, yo… yo… yo con el tiempo he visto que no me quiere hacer ningún mal, solo se preocupa por mí, y creo que no sido honesto con ella ni he sido honesto conmigo mismo; ella se llama Juvia.

Juvia al escuchar esas palabras siente que su corazón se llena de alegría y de amor, realmente queda sorprendida con lo que le dice Gray, así que decide irse he ir a su casa para cambiarse y mostrarse como es y le dice con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillándole de alegría:

-Creo que esa chica es muy afortunada y creo que ella vendrá, solo tienes que esperar—

Entonces Gray y Juvia paran de bailar. Gray aún no entiende por qué ella le dice eso, entonces antes de que la chica se fuera de la pista de baile sin despedirse, él se da cuenta que con la que estaba bailando era Juvia disfrazada pero antes de que pudiera tomarle la mano para detenerla, la canción se detiene y 20 chicas del gremio se ponen delante de Gray para pedirle que baile con ellas.

Mientras que Gray resuelve ese problema, Juvia sale del gremio para ir a su casa, ella se siente feliz y perdona a Gray por lo que ella escuchó. Entonces en el camino se empieza a quitar el antifaz y la peluca, pero en el camino se encuentra con 3 ladrones y la detienen, ellos intentándole hacer daño, Juvia pudo escapar por el bosque pero ella resbala y cae por una pequeña ladera que hace que el vestido de rasgue y ella caiga inconsciente a una playa (el bosque conectaba al mar).

Luego de que Gray logra librarse de todas esas chicas va en busca de Juvia y sigue un camino que piensa que posiblemente Juvia haya podido tomar y en el camino se encuentra con el antifaz que estaba usando, más adelante con la peluca y finalmente adentrado en el bosque ve pedazos del vestido que se había puesto siguió colina abajo y finalmente la encontró, estaba inconsciente, pero estaba bien, eso lo alivió, así que la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó a un claro de la playa, y esperó hasta que se recuperara.

Mientras tanto en el gremio Lucy le había explicado a todo el mundo lo que pasó, entonces se dieron cuenta que en el gremio ya no estaban Juvia ni Gray, así que salieron a buscarlos.

Juvia finalmente se despertó y vio que estaba bien, pero que el vestido que le había prestado Lucy estaba rasgado y se sintió muy mal por eso, pero también observó que no estaba sola, estaba Gray acompañándola y ella no entendía como la había encontrado.

-¿Gray-sama?— Le pregunta-¿cómo me encontró?

Gray observó que Juvia estaba despierta y estaba muy feliz por eso, así que se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

-Gray…sama…- dice Juvia sorprendida pero feliz.

-Juvia, yo, te debo una disculpa—explicaba Gray— Yo sé que habías vuelto al gremio, me di cuenta porque sé que escuchaste lo estamos diciendo—

En ese momento Juvia se sintió un poco mal por espiarlos. Entonces Gray continúa diciendo:

-En ese momento no era honesto con lo que estaba diciendo, todo lo que dije, era mentira, Juvia yo…

Aún Gray no había terminado lo que iba a decir, mira por un momento los ojos de Juvia y luego con el rostro un poco oscurecido le dice:

- Yo, te amo Juvia—y acto seguido Gray se acerca al rostro de Juvia, cierra los ojos y tiernamente le da un beso.

Luego del beso, en donde empezaba el bosque y terminaba la playa, se escucha una voz diciendo:

-¡HASTA QUE POR FIN LO HACES, YA TE HABÍAS TARDADO IDIOTA!— esa voz era de Natsu

Y otras 50 dicen:

-¡CALLATE, NOS VAN A DESCUBRIR!—

Luego de un corto silencio y de la sorpresa que se habían llevado Gray y Juvia, Lucy sale de entre los árboles y les dice:

-Lo sentimos mucho, no queríamos espiar—explicaba Lucy—Solo estábamos preocupados por ustedes ya que no estaban en el gremio.

-Bueno, ya no importa, ya que sabemos que están bien, terminemos la fiesta aquí—sugiere Natsu.

Gray y Juvia se miran el uno al otro y piensan que sería divertido. Entonces algunos trajeron la música y Natsu con rostro de felicidad saca los fuegos artificiales que llevaba guardados.

La fiesta vuelve a comenzar; todo es alegría y el cielo se llenaba de fuegos artificiales que Natsu iba encendiendo. Mientras que Gray y Juvia bailan y a la luz de la luna se dan otro beso y al unísono dicen:

-te amo-.


End file.
